More than Friends
by divergentarcher
Summary: Katniss is the new girl, Trying to be unseen and unimportant takes a wrong turn when she meets a boy named Peeta who can't help but bring her into a friendship. How will this all work? Will they be more than friends or was the title a throw off? READ TO FIND OUT! -All Characters and places belong to Suzanne Collins-
1. Chapter 1

I just moved here about a week ago, I have no friends at all. I like it better this way, no trust and no expectations. As school began on my first day I made myself isolated, away from everyone, no doubt that the rumors would soon start. At lunch I did notice a boy though, he was watching me with his intense blue eyes. He looked curious, how could I blame him, I never fully understood myself either.

I tore my gaze away from his and put up a wall, to make sure I wouldn't think twice about this boy with the blue eyes. I notice that he continues to stare at me, maybe in admiration now, I tug my jacket closer around me and look down at my lap. All of his friends must be looking at me now.

I live on the poor side of town, which people so conveniently nicknamed the seam. As I walk home with my sister Prim I hear footsteps behind us. I glance around just in time to catch the blue eyed boy turning around to walk the other way, toward the rich neighborhood. I keep walking until we get home.

Our mother has recently gotten a job as a nurse and works the night shift. She is never home anymore, it seems, as I raise my sister alone. Ever since our father died our mother has never been the same. I don't trust love.

He died about five years ago when I wore two braids instead of one. He would always joke with me about how only little girls should wear two braids, ladies should wear one. I would always counter with something along the lines of, but I don't want to be a lady, I want to be just like you! He would laugh and tell me to cut my hair like his but I would run away, up to the small room Prim and I shared so he wouldn't cut it.

* * *

Winter was coming on, I could feel the cold breeze fly in from the window as I sat staring out of it.

"Prim!" I call, "Dinner time!"

I hear her groan from upstairs. I never really could cook, I took after dad. He just brought home the meat and mom would always cook, Prim would sometimes help but she normally came to play with me and dad.

As we eat the soup that I made I hear a knock come from the front door, "Were you expecting someone?" I ask Prim as I head to the window.

"No," She says curiously, "Were you?" She wiggles her eyebrows and I laugh a little then look out the window.

I see the blue eyed boy at the door. How does he know where I live?

"Prim, stay here." I walk to the door and open it. I take in his looks.

Blonde hair, it has small ringlets in it, it is the same shade as Prim's. He has an easy smile on his lips and his blazing blue eyes are trying to catch mine as my ice cold stare shoots across his face. He glances down after a minute of silence and so do I.

"Um, sorry to bother you, I just thought I would bring you and your family a welcome to the city gift," He says as he extends his arm out to show me a box in his hand. I reach out to take it, slowly and unsure if this is a prank or not.

"Thanks," I say before closing the door and having to catch my breath. I set the box on the table in front of Prim and I.

"What is it?" She questions picking it up and beginning to open it.

I shrug and take our bowls back into the kitchen. I hear Prim squeal and laugh as I come back inside the dining room. I see four cupcakes in the box, they were decorated for winter and were very pretty. I couldn't help but take the golden cake that Prim was offering and sink my teeth into it. It was perfect.

That night I had a nightmare, like normal. I could feel the heat on the back of my neck and I began to thrash. I felt the hand cup over my mouth, as I opened my eyes I saw Prim looking afraid as another man pulled the trigger.

I sit up afraid, I run to Prim's room to see her fast asleep and I hear her soft snores every once and a while. I go to shower before school, after which I pull on my skinny jeans and my slightly oversized, dark green tee shirt. My hunting boots come next along with the hunting jacket and signature braid. I go to make breakfast.

* * *

I see Prim's fat cat, buttercup, laying on the table. I roll my eyes and go to eat on the couch instead, knowing if I could kill that cat I would. Ever since he followed Prim and I home from the school yard two years ago she has never let me harm that cat in any way. It really sucks.

Once we are both ready, I walk Prim to her school, just up the hill from mine. I head to school early since I have nothing better to do. I notice blue eyed boy leaning up against his car talking to someone in the car next to his.

I have to walk past him to get inside, and I have to thank him for the treat last night too. I can't let it just go unnoticed. It wouldn't be so hard to thank him if he weren't talking to someone else. I walk cautiously closer to him and his car, I notice that he is talking to a different girl and I figure he must be dating her or something.

I get closer and my heart begins to hammer inside of my chest. I don't know why for sure but it might have something to do with how nice he is. I tap his shoulder as a rush of things go through my head. _I shut the door in his face last night. I don't even know his name! Why do I feel so sick and yet so amazing around him? _

He turns his head and smiles, "Hello, there," He says like I'm a little kid.

I glance to the girl in the car quickly then back to him. "I just came to thank you for those cupcakes last night," I say quietly.

"You are very welcome, I'm Peeta by the way," He says with the easy smile.

"Katniss," I say before starting to walk away.

I hear him say, "Bye Delly," Before chasing after me. Wait, _Chasing after me?!_ I stop and turn around to see him catching up to me, still smiling. I feel a small blush creeping up my cheeks so, I do my fantastic trick of wiping the emotion from my face before looking back up at him.

"So, Katniss, how do you like it here so far?" He asks as I feel the back of his hand brush up against mine.

"It's okay."

"Well, why don't you stop by my family's bakery tonight? It'll be on the house."

I smile at him and silently curse at myself. "Sure," I finally say.

"Great. You know you and your sister could come right after school with me if you want," He says happily and I feel my heart begin to race, maybe having a friend won't be so bad.

"Okay," I say again. He must feel the wall I built up around me because he carefully avoids asking me questions.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been about another week and I somehow keep running into Peeta, literally. On the second Friday of me being at the famous D12 high school, I was stuck in a small fantasy of mine because of my lack of sleep the night before I walked straight into Peeta. He, of course, helped me up and chuckled lightly, perhaps in an effort to make me feel better.

"Are you alright, Katniss?" He asks softly, not letting go of my hand even though I was already standing up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say before glancing to the girl I vaguely remember him calling Delly. She was giving me a look, no doubt from running into her boyfriend. I guessed they were dating last week when they hugged in the school parking lot.

I tug my hand away from his gently and try to calm my surprisingly rapid heartbeat. I notice his group of friends who are giving us a strange look before I start walking away, I hated so much attention.

This week was homecoming week, so picture everyone in the school participating in spirit week then that one new girl who doesn't. Yep, that new girl was me. I would never be caught dead in these school colors, I will stick to my classic outfit.

The next day at lunch I feel his eyes before I see them, his blue orbs are fixed on me as I take my seat at the empty table I normally sat at. (One thing I quickly learned of this city is that, it should be referred to as a town given how low the population was. There were plenty of empty tables for me to choose from.) I glance up once I feel them, I shake my head slightly, telling myself to just ignore him. That is until he stands up and starts walking over to me.

I try my hardest to ignore him as he walks over, never once glancing back to his friends, who have not noticed his absence yet. He sits next to me and has an easy smile played across his lips.

"What do you want?" I ask not being afraid to sound annoyed.

"To ask you out," He says without hesitation.

I give him a scowl, "Not interested. Plus, you shouldn't be cheating on your girlfriend."

"My what?" He looks at me confused and I notice how cute he actually looks. _Snap out of it, Katniss!_

"Delly, I think that is her name anyway, I thought she was your girlfriend. She sure acts like it."

He laughs, "Katniss, we are just friends. Now, would you like to go to homecoming with me?"

I shake my head no.

"Why not?" He asks as I try to avoid his eyes.

"I don't _do _homecoming or anything like it. It is just an embarrassment."

* * *

**Flashback**

_It was freshman year at Maze High school, I was so excited for my first dance, I had a nice dress (never actually worn one before and it is surprisingly… roomy) and a boyfriend. I can barely remember his name now, so let's just call him Dan._

_Dan invited me and I was having a good time until his ex-girlfriend decided to drop the contents of a punch bowl on my head. That was the first time I had cried since my dad had died._

* * *

"Fine, how about we go out then? I just want to get to know you," He says desperately. That crosses a line for me, no one needs to know me, they wouldn't understand.

I scowl at him, he gives me a face that could break any girl's heart, sadly, even mine.

"Fine, but I chose everything. Homecoming night, I need to be home by eleven and we can go get pizza. Got it?" I say not looking up from my tray.

"I could kiss you right now," he whispers with a wide smile on his face.

"You do and the date is off, no kissing on the date either, by the way you are paying too," I say with a small smile tugging at my lips. This boy is contagious.

* * *

Before I know it, it is homecoming night, right after school. Prim and I both had been saving enough money for her to get a nice dress. As I help my sister get ready, I notice how much more beautiful she is than I am. I am sure that I am the one learning from her.

Prim has our mother's hair and eyes along with the gift of healing, meanwhile, I can't be in the same room as blood or vomit without vomiting myself. Prim always looks stunning while I hang back in darker clothes trying to hide from people. I never told her about my date, but she knows I am going out tonight. She never questions which is odd.

"Hey, little duck, is something wrong?" I ask as I curl her hair.

"No, it is just that there is this boy, he is charming and cute, but I don't know if he likes me."

"Prim, I am sure he does, what is his name?"

"Rory Hawthorne, he has a brother named Gale who is in your grade, do you know him?"

Gale is another one of those people who sit at an empty table, I think he might hate everyone.

"Yeah, I know him. What is his brother like?"

"Well, like I said he is charming and cute, along with smart, funny, mysterious, and intriguing."

I smile as her eyes go wide on the last word. Soon, she is all done and I walk her to the high school, she was a freshman this year and I just hope what happened to me doesn't happen to her too.

I see Peeta in the parking lot waiting against his car so I walk up to him.

His smile is huge, it is like he just won the lottery, but instead of a fantastic prize he gets me.

"Do you mind coming inside with me for a minute? I have to get my wallet back from one of my friends," He says and I nod in agreement.

I don't notice when he hands the tickets to the teacher at the table but I do notice when he leads me into the cafeteria and takes both of my hands. Next I notice his suit he has on, I am dressed in what I wore to school that day and I can't help but curse.

He laughs and whispers in my ear, "Dance with me? One dance and then we will go."

I nod, giving in when I felt his hot breath on my neck and ear. He moves my arms to where they are resting on his shoulders and he moves his to the middle of my back. My mind seems to forget who I am as I lean forward and rest my head on my shoulder.

"You can move your hands down a little," I whisper. _Katniss! Stop! You barely know this guy!_

I don't snap out of it, instead I ignore the voice in my head. I hear the song end and I slowly lift my head.

"Ready to go now?" He asks smiling and looking satisfied. I nod smiling a little. We make it to the pizza place and we order a pizza.

"So, tell me about yourself," He tries. I feel oddly out of character today so why not tell him.

"My favorite color is dark green," I offer with a small smile before taking a bite of food.

"Mine is sunset orange, and I want to consider us friends… is that okay?"

I nod and blush a little but as quick as the blush came it went away. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

It is May eighth and my birthday. Peeta and I have been friends ever since homecoming night. I decide that tonight I will finally open up to him. I have no party planned so I decide to hint around going to get pizza after school with him.

"Gosh, I want pizza. Hey, we should go after school," I say as we walk to lunch together.

"Nope, I'm busy today," he says smiling.

"It's my birthday," I plea.

"So? I'm busy."

I roll my eyes and as I sit at lunch I make no move to eat my lunch. Peeta, who is sitting with all of his other friends keeps glancing at me and I am annoyed. Suddenly, Gale sits next to me.

"Hey, you are Katniss, right? Peeta's girlfriend?" He asks as he takes a seat.

"Yes, I am Katniss, no, I'm not Peeta's girlfriend. I'm Prim's sister though."

"Oh, yeah, Prim is a sweet girl. Rory is head over heels for her," He chuckles.

I smile, I have been doing that a lot more lately. I glance over to see steam rising off of Peeta's head. He's jealous.

"Are you going to eat that?" Gale asks motioning to my food.

"No, I was planning on going to get pizza after school," I say looking back at him and sliding my tray to him.

"Rory and I are going to go get pizza after school too. Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all." I smile and get up to leave.

I hear running footsteps behind me and I stop. Peeta catches up and I smirk at him.

"To bad you are busy, I have a pizza date now," I say smiling.

"Yeah, with me."

I fake being surprised then suddenly I look into his eyes and the atmosphere around us changes. He is holding me around the waist and are face to face. This might sound lame but Peeta will be my first kiss if he kissed me right now.

I lean in a little and he pulls me closer, we are centimeters away when we hear laughing and clapping. I pull away and open my eyes to see Peeta's eldest brother who is a student teacher at the school. I push Peeta away softly.

"See you at the pizza place." I smile and walk away, I always seem to get what I want with him. He gives in too easy sometimes.

* * *

After school, I go over to his truck and lean against the front waiting for him. I still walk to school but today Prim had gotten a ride with one of her friends to do something after school so that meant that Peeta and I could have some friend time together.

He doesn't see me right away but when he does his smile lights up; he comes over to me and we get into the truck. On our drive neither of us mention the almost kiss, and I'm glad, dating Peeta would be weird.

"You never told me happy birthday," I say during an argument we were having about whose idea it was to go for pizza.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asks.

"I want to stop arguing and I want a happy birthday," I say flatly.

"Fine, Happy birthday," He chuckles and shakes his head.

After we finally get done eating it is dark outside. In fact, I almost trip but Peeta catches me with a smirk on his face.

I begin to get serious, I want to know what it is like kissing him. We are good enough friends why not share a small kiss. He doesn't catch on as he brings me back up and goes to the driver's side of the car. I flip him off when he isn't looking then climb in myself.

"I don't want to go home and be alone on my birthday, can I go home with you?" I ask not looking at him.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" He asks.

"I want to sleep over at your house… if that is okay."

"It's okay." I can hear his faint smile and I smile back at him. As we arrive he takes me through his abandoned house and up to his room. I go directly to his closet to pick out a comfy shirt, Peeta never cares. He grabs his pajamas and heads to the bathroom to change. When he comes back I'm in one of his shirts and am half asleep.

"Goodnight," he whispers before turning off the lamp and laying on the floor.

Halfway through the night I must begin to thrash because I feel hands grip at my wrists. My eyes tear open to see Peeta looking at me worried. He knows about the nightmares but he doesn't know how bad they actually are. Looking at him now I can see he really cares for me.

He lies next to me and kisses my forehead, "Just go back to sleep, I'll chase the nightmares away," He whispers.

I do something that Peeta has never seen me do, I burst into tears.

"Katniss," He says sternly. I look up at him a little shocked, he looks me in the eyes, "I love you, and don't cry."

"I love you too."

We both fall asleep. I have never slept better in my whole life.

I think it is safe to say, Peeta Mellark and I are more than friends.


End file.
